


Just What He Always Wanted

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just What He Always Wanted

Draco was sulking. 

It was nearly eleven o'clock on the night of his birthday and Severus hadn't even returned home from work yet. 

A loud pop brought Draco out of his sleepy mope. A scroll floated in the air in front of him.

_Wait ten minutes in the guest room, before coming to our bed. Do _not_ arrive any sooner._

_-Severus_

Stomach turning with anticipation, Draco waited the requisite time then slowly made his way to the bedroom.

Where he found a naked and bound Harry Potter in his bed.

Strong arms pulled him close. "Happy birthday, Draco," Severus purred.


End file.
